Steel arms can hug too
by MindFruitNinja
Summary: He thought there are things even she cannot understand. What he did not know that she loves every part of him. Every single part. - EdxNami, takes place in an original world.


The bright colors of neon-tubes and street lamps were filling the entire room with light as Edward was walking on the narrow corridor; he was looking out of the walls made of glass to the still living streets and the advertisements in the shop windows. The boy looked to the right wall as well for some moments; numbers, display screens, and shutters were visible there, each represented a sleeping spot. He still had a hard time realizing, how small, yet how comfortable these beds were; he guessed only her presence could make it bearable – and maybe the huge drop in his own expectations….he could not even count the time he spent in this strange world with his new fellow, travelling from planet to planet, visiting several inferior and godforsaken places. After all of that, he almost thanked to some apparently existing supernatural being that he and his fellow could find a proper place to rest, at last.

The strong colors still hurt his eyes, but he was getting used to them. He had to spend a lot of time in similar environments; in fact, he did not even expect that he will ever see a city again that is not built of steel. Steel…something else he also had enough – but not only for his presence in this sterile and artificial forest of skyscrapers, but for the previous years too. An arm that cannot feel, a leg that cannot hurt…still better than a body that cannot do either, he thought for years, preferring the recovery of Alphonse above his own loss and he was still preferring, but here, in this different place, where his only companion was she, Edward Elric started feeling uneasy, because of his prosthetic limbs.

The boy was close to a loud humming of this annoying feeling, when he noticed the only shutter still opened. He realized he wondered too much while walking, since that was his bed – his fellow kept it open to help the alchemist finding the way back. He had been gone only for a short walk in the night, to feel better in the cold air before going to sleep; though, after such thoughts, and especially after that hard day, even seeing his companion made him a little bit happier.

The girl was lying on her side, facing the inner wall, supporting her head with her head as she was reading something on a display screen on a wall – next to the screen, it was decorated with a bunch of pictures, including the photos of a middle-aged man with a distinctive beard around his chin, a grinning woman with strange purple-red hair resembling Mohawk style, and drawings about various figures, such as a man with arching eyebrow above his right eye and hair covering his left one, a knight armor of unique appearance, and a smiling boy embracing a slightly taller smiling short-haired girl.

That girl was Edward's fellow - his partner at some point; the one lying on the bed in short denim pants and a black shirt. The boy's shadow covered some parts of her, but the intrusive lights of the outside could still illuminate her orange hair. Staring at the girl, he still could not believe he has found a girl he can love more than his oldest childhood friend – that spending months together in war, fun and sorrow can matter even more than years from your early life. Realizing it made the boy smile, watching the girl for some seconds before indicating his presence to her.

\- Nami! - He whispered, not to wake up the others around. – Nami, I'm back!  
The girl turned in surprise; she was reading so deep he did not notice Edward's shadow, but when she saw her, a slight smile appeared on her face as well. Instead of saying any words, she waited the boy sitting down, putting down his boots.  
\- So? What's the weather like out? – She asked after that.  
\- Warm as fuck! – Ed answered wearily, throwing his red coat to the end of the bed, next to the girl's leg. The swearing destroyed the beauty of the moment under a blink of an eye, to which Nami reacted with an annoyed face while watching the boy taking off his jacket, throwing to the same place.  
\- Further? – She asked another question, looking into his eyes as he turned back for a moment.  
\- Like a summer night…in March. – The alchemist answered. – Made nothing better. This damp air is really pissing me off, please get the hell out of here…  
\- You know we can't until our job is done. I also have enough, I guess I even need to take shower twice a day to stay clean…but I have to get used to it.  
Ed was finishing taking off the unnecessary clothes and stretched his arms out of the sleeping cabin.  
\- Funny, how you can always find the least important problem. – He said with slight sarcasm.  
\- Well I'm sorry for trying to be a lady even in an exotic place! – The boy got a similar answer, but reacted only with an annoyed whisk. – Go in instead…don't disturb the others with your bullshit.  
The alchemist laid to his back with a pissed look, and drew the shutter down. With locking the world out, there was nothing within the narrow bedspot, but the dim yellow light of the lamp in the corner, the photos and drawings on the wall, the meanwhile turned-off display screen, the pillows, the blue blanket, some clothing in the corner, the short alchemist, wearing only white boxer shorts with a black undershirt – and that girl, the "burglar cat", next to him. His fellow, his partner - the girl he loved. They have already had several moments together, including some pleasant ones - yet a strange feeling was always filling Edward every single time he laid into this cabin, so close to her. It was the first place not only during his presence in this world, but during his whole life where he could be so close to someone, literally closing the world out, feeling nothing else around, but another person – and not just 'another person', but a true beauty, a special one…maybe a goddess? 'No, definitely not.' he thought as he already knew her well enough – but still, the idea of a girl so much older…almost an adult? This thought made the boy always excited.

However, it was different this time. With no 'good night' kiss, no other words, caresses or touches, without an ask for his hands, Nami turned back to her side, facing the wall, putting her right hand below the pillow, using her left one to turn off the light, blanketing herself in, and saying a loose and cold "Good night.", without looking back. She was slightly pissed off, it was clear for the alchemist. Not the first time it happened, as both were proven to be quite mean occasionally – time equal to hours, if not days were spent with arguing between the two. Even the boy was not surprised; he knew she's really single-minded and even unbearable sometimes, not being able not to complain about something regarding her even for a single day.

But it was different this time.

After all those thoughts he had down in the streets and even on the way back after…after all those thoughts he had, he wanted relief. Usually he just went sleeping, either forgetting the bad thoughts, or (rather rarely) crying himself into sleep – not in the presence of Al, of course, but it did happen, especially in the early days after "that". Everyone can get thoughts that keep stuck in mind, though, and even Edward Elric knew that. Usually he found comfort both with and without cuddling Nami, but this time, it was just bare cold without her. Usually he whisked if she was annoyed or pissed off – 'Just some girl thing…she'll forget that', he usually thought, but this time, he wanted forgiveness – he demanded deep inside himself, even for such a small thing.

Everything was different his time.

The alchemist refused to wait much in the darkness, especially not for his partner to fall asleep. After some minutes of agonizing with his thoughts, he put his left hand below the blanket, started caressing her waist and stomach, while moving closer.  
\- Nami… - He called her quietly as buried his face into her nape, feeling the calming smell of her hair.  
\- Huh? – She asked sleepily, with complaining voice, not noticing what her partner wants.  
\- I'm sorry…I'm really sorry. – Ed whispered sadly. He felt he should cry to calm down, but it has happened so many times, even in this world and even in her presence, that he had no actual need for it – he was just waiting for the relief.  
\- Huh?! – He got another sleepy reaction instead, as she still did not get what her fellow wants.  
\- For that complaining. About your problems. – The alchemist whispered. – I'm sorry. Forgive please.  
Nami turned to Ed; they were so close their noses were touching. Her sleepy and a little bit pissed look changed to a slightly sad one, as he noticed Edward's desperate look in the dark.  
\- Don't be mad at me, please. – He went on. – At the moment, it's just too much to bear once more.  
\- You're such a dork, Edward… - She whispered back, caressing her face, giving a loose kiss after which. She felt what he was needed is that, as the thief could rarely see that look, and was already aware that if the alchemist has such a look, then something heartbreaking came to his mind.  
After the kiss, the girl turned back, drawing the boy closer to her this time by his left hand; she hugged his hand like a stuffed toy, putting his forearm between her breasts and kissing his fingers.

Edward felt him easier snuggling her, but the bad thoughts were still around his head – so this was not enough for is soul. He grabbed the girl's other side with his right automail arm, putting it below her.  
\- Ed, w…what are you doing? – She asked as both the sharp edges and cold touch of steel were uncomfortable for her. – Wasn't it obvious that everything's fine? Please sleep already.  
The boy embraced Nami's waist with that arm, and when he reached around, he dragged her to himself as close as possible, burying his face back to her nape.  
\- I know…I know. – He replied. - I just…just couldn't without you. Had some bad thoughts down there.  
The girl sighed - usually she hated people complaining, or asking for sorrow, but with Edward, she has found someone having a really dark past and if there were anyone within the galaxy that knew that feeling, then that was her. Not that she had any rights to complain about him anyway, she thought – even the thief, even she, who was so strong apparently, had similar moments and thoughts. And she also got the relief she needs from the boy, who usually disliked complaining; the two took care of each other even in the hardest times, revealing things and thoughts no one has ever known about them neither in this world nor back in their own ones.  
\- Ed… - she whispered to her fellow. – don't misunderstand me…of course I still love you, such things can't change it. You're just so perfect at ruining conversations…it's really tiring sometimes.  
\- I know. – The boy answered with a nervous laugh. – I know you love me. At least, partially.  
\- Damn…what do you mean again?  
\- Nami… - The boy came to the point, snuggling her even more. – What do you think about my automail?  
\- What? – The question surprised the girl.  
\- Don't you feel it artificial? Don't you think I'm not a whole human with these things?  
\- Oh, Edward… - She said his name in sadness, realizing what made him so hungry for love, and started caressing his left hand. – How can you think of it?!  
\- I've always had this feeling inside, but it was not an issue back there…but since I'm with you, it bothers me that I can't even hug you properly.  
\- You've always could, you dork…  
\- But it doesn't feel the same as someone else, does it? At least I always miss the warm feeling from my right side…and even the touch of your skin. I…I thought the cold steel may be uncomfortable you, sometimes it is even for me.  
The girl was surprised. How he could doubt her devotion? Or he rather has doubts about himself? Feeling handicapped? She was unsure.  
\- Ed…are you telling me, you lived for six years with prosthetic limbs, without such thoughts and you just started feeling it bad out of nothing, exactly here and now? – The boy nodded his head.  
\- Oh, Nami…you really can't imagine, what it feels living with them. It's not something you can completely adapt to, or just forget. I mean, I learnt to use it properly, but still…it's just cogs and wires.  
The girl grabbed Edward's automail arm he used for hugging her, to loosen his grip. Her partner was surprised and a little bit scared, as she did so without saying a word, but instead of something bad, she turned back, letting the boy's left hand on her waist, and holding his automail with her hands.  
\- I don't care if you have cogs and wires. – She answered while smiling and looking into his eyes with a heart-warming look. – Your brain moves them, and that's one of your oldest parts anyway. Didn't you think of it, Ed? – She paused for some seconds, smiling back to him, but the boy was silent. – I can't even get how it comes to your mind…sweetie.  
\- Um…well… - The answer came hard, as he was more surprised. She called him sweetie only a very few times, and he knew it is also a special case now. – I said I've had this in my mind for a while, I just…I just tried not to think of it.  
\- And you don't even have to, while you're with me, Edward. – She said. – Nothing can stop me loving you, not after all we've gone through.  
\- You…you can't imagine, how much it means for me. – Ed replied.  
\- Do I have to? – She winked with a smile. – I don't need mechanical arms to experience your feelings; I can read them from your face. But even if I can't, just tell me, what you feel, we don't need secrets about what hurts anymore.  
Even Nami herself had never thought before, she is going to tell such things to a male, especially one who's three years younger than her – but in that moment, as no one else could hear them, and she was in the presence of her fellow, her partner, and the boy she loved, even the "burglar cat" could speak out of his heart. And as she stared at him, seeing his eyes filling with tears even in the darkness, she knew he did the same.  
\- And as I don't need an automail for it – She went on to finish what she wanted to say. -, similarly, you also don't need a real arm to express your love. Not for me at least. – The girl leant even closer, still holding Edward's right hand and she whispered: - Steel arms can hug too.

Hearing this last sentence, the alchemist burst out in tears, hugging her while burying his face to her body again – her shoulders this time. The sudden move with his automail caused a small brush on the girl's waist, but she did not care anymore; she considered it an injury that indicates his love towards her.  
Some seconds later, the alchemist released his thief partner, and touched his forehead to hers while looking to her eyes and caressing her face as gently as he could.  
\- Thank you, Nami…thank you very much…it means so much for me…YOU mean so much for me…I love you…love you so much…love you forever… - He repeated these and similar words with still teary eyes and sank sound, but he stopped soon after, as the cry was not more for him than a sudden wave of emotions catching him.  
\- You really should stop worrying on theoretical problems. – The girl said critically yet kindly as he wiped the boy's tears. This made him smile, and he reacted with a funny answer – at least he thought.  
\- Are you sure that YOU should lecture me about it…girl of Arlong?  
\- Ed…don't mess with that, please.  
\- Right, right, I'm sorry. – The boy put a gentle kiss on her love's lips as he apologized. – Just kidding.  
She smiled again and responded with a deeper kiss. That was not longer than most of those they usually do during their "common moments", it was not long even in itself – but it meant the real relief for Edward. He learnt what he has always known deep inside himself, but about which he had a momentary doubt: that no matter how this girl steals from others, exploits them or discriminate them, the Fullmetal Alchemist can have a complete trust in her love and devotions towards him.

\- I love you, Ed! – Nami said after the kiss. – I love you, and I will while I'm sane! – Then he turned to the wall, putting the boy's arm around her waist. – But let's sleep now. We'll have a long day and I'm tired.  
The alchemist nodded as he went as close to her as he could, snuggling the girl the third time within quarter an hour. He caressed her body for some seconds with his left hand before the girl put that on her shoulders, and held with her left hand - this time, however, she grabbed Edward's right hand as well with her own, holding them from beyond her back as tight as possible. Despite they have slept together by one embracing the other from beyond several times before, the boy could never feel cuddling her so comfortable and satisfying than this time – all his terrible thoughts were slowly fading away in the presence of this single-minded, annoying, yet so self-sacrificing and caring beauty. He almost fell asleep within seconds with the smell of her hair, when the girl said one last sentence to him.  
\- Good night, Edward! And one last thing: next time, if you ask if I'm mad at you or something…please don't force me to answer this way. Can't a kiss can be enough?  
\- It can be. – Ed answered before finally falling asleep. – It can be forever.

 _End_

 **Author's Note:** _don't ask, why I didn't write it out with Winry instead…it just came into my mind like this. Maybe it's even better, since despite EdxWin is a quite perfect pairing, there's a ton of fanfics and pictures about them already – something new never can be bad.  
_  
 **Description:** _He thought there are things even she cannot understand. What he did not know that she loves every part of him. Every single part. – EdxNami, original place (rating: T)_


End file.
